Digital to time converters (DTCs) are a very promising solution for a number of applications such as digital polar transmitters, fractional-n clocking or others. Due to improved system key performance indicators (KPI)s that DTCs enable even more applications apply, such as improving radio transmitter efficiency, support for wide-bandwidth modulation, generation of multiple carrier frequencies without requiring inductors, pulling immunity, the ease of porting to new process technology nodes, and the like. In order to meet the modulation quality (EVM), spectral emissions, spurs and coexistence requirements, the typical resolution of the DTC for these applications in demand can be in the order of 13-14 bits. This translates to the requirement of a 30-100 fs quantization step with a 200-500 ps range and a jitter power spectral density of approximately equal to −160 dBc/Hz. Phased-locked loop-based solutions can typically be used to generate the phase modulation signals for narrow-band standards (e.g., up to 4 MHz) such as GSM/EDGE, Bluetooth and WCDMA. However, PLLs do not typically deliver the demanded EVM and spectral emission (mask) for wider bandwidth standards such as WiFi and LTE.